


Memory Lane

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James wants to know about Draco's past





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen100 at LJ. Prompt 109: Something Old.

"Merlin's balls, this is old," James said when he picked up a dusty diary from Six Year.

Draco sighed. "I don't understand your sudden need to go through my old things."

James shrugged. "You have an attic full of things."

"Not everything is mine. This house has been standing for centuries."

"I know, but this little corner is yours and it's- I don't know. You always say how my father knows you better than me."

"No, I said that he knows more about our past," Draco pointed out.

James smiled. "And this way, I get to know your past too."

* * *

"And what is this?"

Draco smiled. "My Nimbus 2001. Father bought them for the entire team. Still not enough to beat your father."

"Don't know how good it was, but it's ancient. Is this why you don't play anymore? Dad?"

Draco shrugged. "Partially. It became another chore. I had too many already."

James looked at the diary he'd been skimming. "I can tell. Legilimency, occlumency, dueling, vanishing cabinets. You were busy."

Draco turned around and looked out of the tiny attic window. He closed his eyes when he felt arms around him. "Bad memories."

James kissed him gently. "Old history."

* * *

"Are you finally done?" Draco asked.

"For now." James wiped his hands on his jeans, but the denim was just as dusty. "I'm not trying to bring up old history. I just want to get to know all of you, past and present."

Draco laughed. "You're upset because your father said that he knows me better than you. He was upset. Finding out about us was a bit of a shock for his middle class mind."

"I know, but there's some truth to what he said, and I'm going to fix it." James put his arms around Draco. "Let's shower."

* * *

James got into the in-ground tub and settled between Draco's legs. Strong arms closed around him as he leaned back. "This room-

"If you say old or ancient one more time, I'm drowning you."

James laughed. "You won't and I was going to say beautiful. One of my favourite rooms here at the manor." He turned his head and stared at Draco. "What's wrong?"

Draco kissed James' shoulder. "This little trip down memory lane makes me feel old."

James turned around and straddled Draco. His fingers moved over Draco's cock, bringing him to hardness while they kissed. "Not old now."


End file.
